Of Tainted Stars
by JeichanHaka
Summary: After the Final Battle, the residents of Storybrooke get used to a new calm life without threats to their happy endings until a new curse hits. Yet this time there's no savior to help break it, after Emma, while on her honeymoon with Killian, vanishes along with the pirate. The only possible clue to breaking the curse is a strange cabin and a young woman found in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Tainted Stars  
Chapter 1:  
**  
 _Unknown Realm: Unknown Time_

 _"...No. That can't...be...but he's..." The fair-haired woman stammered, her eyes wide. They widened further, and flitted from the man, who cowered in pain on the cobblestone, to the hooded figure holding the former's heart._

 _The figure stared at the heart, squeezing it lightly just to hear the man whimper._

 _"Stop it! You'll kill him!" The woman demanded, readying her magic when the figure ignored her. She swallowed, her heart racing and her stomach clenched. "I said stop!"_

 _The heart went flying as she used her magic, as did the hooded figure._

* * *

Storybrooke:

The chirping of birds amid the green pines and towering oaks welcomed a pair of dark hazelnut eyes as they fluttered open. Their owner, lying curled up beneath a sable-hued blanket, slowly stretched out her arms in response to the bright sun peering down through the greenery.

"Hm?" She turned, lying now on her back as she stared up at the sun. It was so bright, so warm, and the blanket around her so comfortable, that a strange thought occurred to her. Existence was nice.

A twig snapped loudly to her right and she jolted, scrambling to her feet to meet whatever threat approached. Her hand was already grasping for the dagger sheathed at her side when she paused, her eyes widening. She swallowed, her eyes darting around at her surroundings as she thought.

"Hey! Hey. It's all right." A voice reassured her, familiar yet not. It did sound warm though, and nonthreatening. The true kind of nonthreatening, unlike the kind meant simply to disarm. "I don't mean any harm. You're not hurt, are you?"

"I..." She shook her head, allowing the man to help her up. Her sable blanket fell as she did so, revealing a tattered shirt and trousers, whose thin fabric did little to protect against the early morning air.

"You must be freezing! Here." The man picked up her blanket and hesitated, noting that this too was thin and of little use against the approaching autumn. She took the blanket from the man abruptly and wrapped it around herself. The man flinched at the action, his eyes widening from surprise and self-reproach. "Sorry. I shouldn't've...here. You should wear my jacket, that blanket can't possibly be warm enough."

Her hazel gaze studied the man silently as he spoke. It took a moment, sorting through her thoughts that seemed so much like a smog-choked mire, before realization dawned on her. "Oh. I...thank you." She replied, accepting the jacket. The coolness of the air just starting to chill her. It felt...it felt...

She chewed on her lip, and pulled both the blanket and the jacket even tighter around herself.

"It's all right. Why don't we get you to Granny's and you can warm up with some new clothes and hot chocolate." The man smiled, motioning to a road nearby with a truck parked on the side. His smile wavered when he heard the quick gasp of pain coming from her lips after just two steps. He gaped in concern when he noticed that all that covered her feet were thin scraps of fabric. "Are you all right?! Let me help."

"I..." She started to shake her head again, but flinched as a stone dug into her foot. Instead she allowed the man to help her, which entailed him carrying her until they reached the less hazardous asphalt. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's my job as sheriff to help the people of this town. The name's David. And you are?"

"I...a...Al...le...Al..." She mumbled as she climbed into the passenger side of the truck, the chilly air causing her to shiver. Her teeth chattered, interrupting her attempt to answer succinctly.

"...Alex?" David asked, turning up the heater after getting into the driver's seat.

"Nn...no...Al...hm." She shook her head, her eyes fluttering close. "...Tired..."

"Hey! Ale..." David started to speak, but she didn't catch what he said as she drifted back into the arms of slumber.

0

"Well, who is she?" Regina asked or rather demanded. A few hours had passed since David found the strange young woman in the woods near the edge of town. In a small alcove just a stone's throw away from a cabin that had caught fire the night before.

"No idea. We thought maybe you did. Perhaps she's in the town records..."

"That's only if she was brought over during the first curse. And I doubt it." Regina replied, her crisp tone irritating David and Snow who stood before her. They seemed about to object, when she continued. "I know the layout of Storybrooke. I designed it. And that cabin that burned down last night, was not part of the original design. So if this stranger has any connection to it, she won't be in any of the town records. Not the original ones anyway."

Snow opened her mouth, staring askance at Regina as she thought. "She could be from the Land of Untold Stories. Maybe she came over and just remained living in the woods."

"That is possible. Though that doesn't explain how that cabin suddenly appeared. Or how it burned down."

"...Maybe she built it?" David offered, only for both women to give him a look, though Regina's was the more judgmental.

"She built an entire cabin but didn't mend her clothes? Or find some sort of decent foot wear?" Regina scoffed, though she halted the rest of her snarky comment from leaving her lips.

Snow gave Regina a look, a bit irritated at the tone directed towards her husband. Though, she did agree with the other woman, that it was unlikely that someone who could build a cabin wouldn't do something about finding better clothing. Besides, the strange woman's hands and feet were smooth, showing no sign of the callouses one would expect a carpenter to bear. Especially one who could skillfully build a cabin.

"Look. After everything that's happened recently, I really don't want to argue. I'm sure you two don't either." Regina spoke, while Snow and David sighed and agreed.

"We should wait until she wakes up. Once she's rested and recovered, we can ask her her name and figure things out from there." David conceded, mulling over things. "Until then...we should investigate the fire like we were before she appeared."

"You're right." Snow replied, smiling though it was more a brave face smile rather than a happy one. "I'm going to go check on Neal." She started to walk away, her face faltering slightly when out of view.

* * *

 _Unknown Realm: Unknown Time_

 _The fair-haired woman watched in horror as both the heart and the hooded figure went flying, her eyes wide. Without a thought, she rushed forward, trying to use her magic to stop the heart's descent and bring it towards her._

 _It was a struggle, her magic wavering - bending to some law or force that was foreign to her. She managed, however, to slow the heart's descent enough that it landed with a soft thud rather than smashed into pieces. Her chest heaving from adrenaline and the effort it took to use her magic, she glanced at the cowering man. He no longer seemed in pain, at least not as much as before, though he was clearly exhausted._

 _"...are you okay? I'll be back with your heart in..." She reassured the man while heading towards where the crystallized red organ had landed. As she hurried, she glanced at the hooded figure and paused. It was brief, barely lasting a few moments, but long enough for the man to grab her leg._

 _"No! Don't you hurt..." The man wheezed and hissed, his fingers wrapped firmly around her ankle. His eyes flitted from her to the hooded figure who was slowly recovering. "Don't..."_

 _"I'm not. I won't." She cried, tempted to use her magic to get the man to let go._

 _"...she's the only one I have left. Please." The man pleaded, his voice pitiful and ragged. His eyes stared up into hers. "Don't."_

 _"I..."_

* * *

Storybrooke: Present

Hazelnut eyes opened abruptly to a quiet room, lit only by the glow of the stars through the window. They stared at the ceiling, studying it before realizing what it was.

"Ah." The eyes' owner, the young woman David had found, mouthed. She took in a deep breath, then another, her gaze shifting to the starry sky. It took a moment longer for her to realize that her clothing had been changed, and her bruised feet bandaged. "Huh?"

Tossing off the blanket, she inspected her new clothing. It was nothing special, just a shirt and pajama bottoms, but they felt warm. Much more comfortable than the raggedy shirt and trousers she had on earlier. Her feet felt even better, having been cleaned and bandaged.

Her lips twitched, the next second her jaw tightening. Her eyes shot open and she searched around the room with them.

"Where is it?" She muttered, getting to her feet and heading to the dresser. Throwing open the drawers, she rummaged through its contents, mumbling to herself. Not finding what she was searching for there, she switched to the chest at the foot of her bed. Then the wardrobe.

Her frantic movements carried through the quiet of the night, and it didn't take long for someone to knock at her door.

"Are you all right? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked, opening the door.

"Where is it? Where did it go? Did you do something with it? Where..." The unnamed woman demanded, her voice becoming increasingly agitated.

"Where is what? What are you looking for?"

"It was with me. When I got here. It was..." The woman muttered, pulling away when Ruby approached to try to calm her.

"Calm down. All right. What are you looking for?"

"M...the..." She froze, her expression changing as her brain caught up with her surroundings. Her hazelnut eyes quickly turned stoic and she shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like it was nothing." Ruby scoffed, shaking her head. Her gaze taking in the haphazard state of the room.

"It...sorry. It must've been left behind. It's...I just..." The woman sat down, thinking, her eyes drifting around the room. "Sorry. I'll straighten up." She mumbled, and started to tidy up the dresser drawers, her lips twitching.

Ruby smiled, not mirthfully, but rather in part relief and part disbelief. "It's late so you should wait until morning to..." She groaned when she heard footsteps and Granny called out, asking about the unnamed woman.

"Is she awake? If she is, tell her we have some leftover pie and soup if she's hungry."

"Yes, Granny." Ruby called back, grimacing. She turned back towards the stranger. "You probably heard that, but anyway if you're hungry there's food downstairs."

"I'm good, I..." The unnamed woman muttered, flashing a masking smile. The furtive way she darted her eyes around and then chewed on her inner cheek, it was clear her mind was still on the item from earlier.

"Are you sure you don't need help...If this item is that important perhaps..."

The stranger shook her head and interrupted Ruby before she could finish her suggestion. "No. It's fine. It...it can wait until I eat. I probably should eat." She mumbled the last bit more to herself than to Ruby. A slightly more mirthful smile graced her lips as she faced Ruby and her eyes took the other woman fully for the first time. "Y...you...you are?"

"Ruby. In the Enchanted Forest I was known as Red. I..."

"...this isn't the Enchanted Forest?"

"No." Ruby shook her head. "Storybrooke."

"Ah...ok." The stranger paused and mulled over Ruby's response. It seemed that she wanted to ask another question, but she pursed her lips and remained quiet a moment.

"...I'll show you where the kitchen is, um...?" Ruby said, her tone hinting towards her question though it took a few moments longer than she expected for the stranger to respond.

"I k...oh, I...yeah." The stranger mumbled, smiling slightly. She grimaced, her brain whirling with how to answer. "I'm Al...um...Alessia... Nice to meet you." She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist before picking at her fingernails, and only stopped her fidgeting when she followed Ruby downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I plan on intertwining The Elder Scrolls myths/stories of the Dawn Era with Once Upon a Time. Putting my own spin on them, as well as some lesser known fairy tales.

* * *

 **Of Tainted Stars  
Chapter 2: **

_**The Enchanted Forest: Many Years Ago:**_

 _The lush summer leaves filling out the trees smelled lovely, it gave just the right scent. Fresh and clean. It wasn't too hot nor cold, and the sun peeking from the clouds amid the tree tops, dazzling._

 _"Good." A young man, just short of twenty-two, mumbled while sewing the last bit of stitches to the belt on the work table. "Good as new. Uncle will be pleased."_

 _He'd barely finished, both sewing and mumbling, when the door slammed open. The sound of his uncle's heavy steps were unmistakable, and he stood up straight smiling with pride at his job on the belt._

 _"Boy! Have you finished it yet? The Head of the Royal Guard is on his way."_

 _"Yes, uncle. It's done." The young tailor beamed, presenting the older man with the belt. It'd taken quite a bit of work, and most of the night to make the belt like new, but it was worth it. He couldn't wait to present it to the Head of the Royal Guard, to hear his praise._

 _"Good." The older man took the belt, eyeing it with awe mixed with a sliver of greed. It was clear that he recognized the quality craftsmanship. His lips twitched as he looked from the belt to his nephew. "I'll take this. You should go rest."_

 _"But uncle, I rather go present this to the Guard with you." The young tailor spoke, his words suddenly cut off by a loud yawn._

 _"No, no. You're tired, my boy. You're in no shape to present yourself, let alone this belt, to our client. Now, off to bed."_

 _The young tailor scowled but nodded after another yawn forced itself from his lips. "All right, uncle. But you must wake me up and tell me what the Head Guard says."_

 _"All right. Now off you get. There's bound to be many more jobs coming our way after this." The uncle smiled and watched as his nephew climbed the stairs to the small set of rooms above the shop. It quickly faded once the young tailor was out of his view, changing instead to a burning envy. He glared at the belt, his expression darkening as he thought._

 _His lips twitched again._

* * *

 **Storybrooke: Ten Months Ago**

"Mom, Dad, stop worrying." Emma smiled, trying not to show the tinge of exasperation she felt at Snow and David's fretting. "It's only a few weeks. Killian and I will be back before you know it."

"Well, you don't have to rush...take your time...enjoy...I mean..."

"...we're your parents, we're always going to worry. But it's your honeymoon, you should go wherever you want, for however long you want. Just try not to be gone too long..."

Emma just smiled and hugged her parents, her heart filled with happiness at the prospect of going on her honeymoon with Hook. Close to a year had passed since she and the pirate had married, and so many things had happened since that this trip kept being delayed. Perhaps it's because she was the savior for so long or just plain nervousness, but every time some concern popped up - whether small or not - she'd put off her trip to help.

It had taken the subtle, and not so subtle, reminders from her family of her approaching first year anniversary to make her realize how much time had passed. Almost a year since they married, and yet she and her husband hadn't even had a proper honeymoon.

Emma smiled again, though it wobbled slightly as an uneasy feeling bubbled in her gut. She turned to go, reminding herself that it was probably just nerves or a leftover side-effect from being the savior so long. The next second she turned back around, biting her lip. "...are you sure? Maybe I should wait, something could happen and someone might need..."

"Emma." Snow said her daughter's name, her tone speaking more than her words. "You and Hook deserve a trip alone. To just be happy, with no worries, for at least a few weeks."

"I know." Emma sighed, agreeing with her mother. The next moment she mentioned something about finishing up packing and seeing Henry.

* * *

 **Storybrooke: Present Day**

The morning air felt cool blowing through her hair, lifting the tips of the deep hazelnut strands. Her hair matched her eyes, though if viewed individually beneath the morning rays, the strands seemed much lighter. Alessia gazed up at the sun, wondering at its gleam and the faint blue of the sky.

Her wrist itched and she frowned, averting her eyes. The same moment she slipped her hand in her pocket - earlier that morning one of the town residents, Snow White, had brought over some clothing. Not much, just a few articles that were more weather appropriate than Alessia's other clothing. Though summer was approaching, it was still not warm enough that a paper thin shirt and trousers would suffice.

Alessia had merely nodded when Snow had insisted on her taking the clothes, as well as some money to buy better footwear. The objections clinging to the back of Alessia's throat remained lodged there as the older woman persisted with the charity.

"I couldn't..." Alessia had managed to say, hesitant to even take the clothes proffered.

"Nonsense. Besides this is from the town fund set to aid those who need it. You're not the first resident to arrive without much in way of money or possessions." Snow smiled, trying to reassure and brighten up the younger woman's mood. "It's not a free ride, just until you settle in and find a job. And..." The woman had paused a moment, thinking. "If there's anything else you need, perhaps help finding someone - family or friend or...someone, I'm sure the town records will have them listed."

Alessia had blinked and shook her head, fidgeting unconsciously with her wrist. "That's not...that won't...I don't..."

"You have to have..." Snow had faltered, about to insist there had to be someone Alessia knew in Storybrooke, until she noticed the look in the younger woman's eyes. "Oh...I...how about in the Enchanted Forest? There's..."

Alessia had shaken her head. "No, not...not really. Not y...no." She had avoided Snow's gaze, which grew concerned, and had mumbled that she wanted to walk around town. -

"Hey!" Someone called out as the quick pattering of feet reached Alessia's ears, pulling her from her thoughts. Her eyebrows rose as a small child - a toddler of around three - scampered towards her. Not far behind trailed his mother, slowed in her pursuit by the bulky grocery bags she carried. "Gideon!"

The toddler stopped, pausing long enough to glance back at his mother. But not enough for Belle to catch up. He continued scampering playfully down the sidewalk, passing the storefronts without much thought. It was as he started past the tailor shop door that Alessia reacted and scooped him up just before the door swung open.

"Oh!" Belle gasped, her eyes wide and cheeks pale. Her heart thumped at just how close her son had been to being hurt. She hurried forward, dropping her grocery bags in favor of grabbing Gideon from Alessia's arms. "Gideon! You could've been hurt!"

Alessia, standing rock still, watched as the woman chastised the toddler while also kissing his forehead in relief.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the person who opened the shop door. His voice sounded concerned as he closed the door and studied the three outside his shop. Something in his eyes though dimmed at the sight of Belle and Gideon. "Did something happen? The door didn't hit someone, did it?"

"No. We're fine. We're..." Belle, still fussing over Gideon, turned to Alessia. "Oh! You helped stopped Gideon from getting hurt and I haven't thanked you or even asked your name. Thank you!"

Alessia, having been studying the woman and child with a peculiar gaze, blinked and cleared her throat when she realized Belle was addressing her. "Uh. No...um. It's no big deal. I mean...I..."

"No, it is. Gideon could've been hurt badly if you hadn't reacted as quickly as you did." Belle insisted, kissing her son's forehead again. "And with how scarce and unpredictable magic has been lately, I..."

"What? Certainly there has to be magic, it can't..." Alessia interrupted, her voice trailing off as she shifted her gaze from Belle. Her hazelnut eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed as she thought.

"Actually..." Belle started to reply, adjusting Gideon in her arms before frowning at the grocery bags she'd dropped. She grimaced and went to pick up what she could. "Magic hasn't worked properly here for awhile."

"Oh. I...let me help." Alessia mumbled, swooping in to pick up the groceries before Belle. Her eyes alighted on the bottom of one of the bags, noting from the dampness that something must have broken. She scowled, biting her bottom lip in thought.

"...Thank you." Belle said, studying the younger woman. Her brow creased as her blue eyes roamed over Alessia's hair and profile. "Do I...what did you say your name was?"

"I..."

Before Alessia could answer another person called out and approached them.

"Belle, hey." Henry greeted, taking in the sight before him quickly. "Need any help?"

"Hello, Henry." Belle smiled warmly, welcoming her grandson by marriage.

While the two started talking, Alessia picked up the first bag though she lingered a moment before handing it over. The uncertain gleam that'd lit up in her hazelnut eyes at Belle's earlier words about magic had vanished. Her lips held a small smile as Henry took the first grocery bag after picking up the second.

"Hello. I saw you help stop my uncle getting hurt. Thank you. I'm Henry." Henry greeted Alessia.

"I...I'm Alessia. I..." Alessia mumbled, crossing her arms and taking a step away. "I should go...I..."

"...You should come over for dinner. It's the least I could do. Gideon would've been hurt if you hadn't pulled him out of the way." Belle insisted, her bright eyes searching the younger woman's face. There was something familiar about her, something that told her that the young woman wasn't a stranger.

Alessia shook her head, swallowing nearly imperceptibly, her brain whirling. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, her gaze mostly averted except for a couple glances at Belle and Henry. Seeing the expression on the older woman's face, Alessia's stomach bubbled and she faltered. "I...not...how about a rain-check? I have other...plans today..."

Belle sighed. "All right."

Alessia watched as Belle, carrying Gideon, and Henry, carrying the groceries, walked away. Her gaze lingered, her ears picking up bits of their conversation as they left. The most prominent was Belle marveling that none of the jars in the bags seemed to have broken.

Alessia whitened slightly at that and unconsciously flexed her fingers. _'Good. They didn't notice...'_

"...I saw what you did." The tailor's voice cut through Alessia's sigh of relief. His whisper, not at all threatening nor harsh in tone, chilled her. Clicking his tongue, he glanced after Belle then returned his focus back to Alessia. He continued, his voice just loud enough to be audible to the young woman. "You used magic to fix the jars. Interesting."

"...So?" Alessia mumbled, her stomach bubbling with apprehension. She started retreating from the tailor, but he grabbed her arm before she barely took two steps.

"...seeing as magic here has been unpredictable and scarce lately - hell, even the Dark One has been having trouble getting magic to work - you so easily using magic is...peculiar." The tailor smirked, his sharp eyes lingering over Alessia's face. Her eyes. Her hair. "Very much so."

Alessia scowled and wrenched her arm away. The tailor continued to smirk, leering at her with his cold and sharp gray eyes.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest: Many Years Ago:**_

 _"Exquisite craftsmanship." The Head Of the Royal Guard said as he inspected the belt given to him. "It'll be a perfect addition to my attire."_

 _"Thank you." The middle-aged tailor replied, his greedy gaze locked onto every move of the Guard's. Even if it was just an involuntary twitch of the other's facial muscle. "I made it myself. It's one of my best works to date, and there's no one else who could've match my craftmanship."_

 _"It's certainly is one of the best I've seen. I say you've more than earned your payment." The guard motioned for another to take out a satchel of gold and hand it to the tailor._

 _"Certainly." The man smirked as he took the gold, and bowed his head politely until the Head Guard left the shop._

 _"...uncle? You..." The younger tailor approached, having awakened from his nap just in time to hear the older man's boast. "You lied...that belt was my work...you..."_

 _"Of course." The elder man replied, not even attempting to deny it. "How do you think we got the commission? No one would trust such an important job to a mere apprentice, no matter how talented he may be."_

 _The younger tailor scowled. "That was supposed to be my commission. It was meant to mark the start of my reputation as a tailor. It was mine."_

 _The older man waved his hand, his gesture dismissive. "You can have credit for the next one."_

 _"You've been saying that for four years now! You..." The younger man growled, his eyes livid. "You're never going to give me credit. You're just going to use me and pass my work off as yours...you bas..."_

 _"Watch it." The uncle hissed, grabbing his nephew's arm and twisting it. "I gave you a home, fed, and clothed you since your parents died. The least you can do is pay me back without complaint."_

 _"...let go. You swine...you never cared...ahgrh!" The younger man blurted, his words cut off by his uncle twisting his wrist until he heard a snap. Pain like fire rushed through his body from his wrist, overwhelming him. He cowered on the shop floor, tears of pain lining his eyes._

 _"Just to be clear, you wretch parasite, I could just as easily end your future as a tailor as make it possible." The older man seethed, glowering at his nephew. "Now go to your room. Now!"_

 _"You bastard...you..." The younger tailor grimaced, the next second screaming as the elder man stepped on his broken wrist._


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Tainted Stars  
Chapter 3:**

"Very peculiar..." The tailor repeated, his gray eyes roaming over Alessia's face. Her hazelnut eyes, vivid beneath the sunlit sky, narrowed considerably. He smirked in response and motioned toward his shop. "Perhaps we should talk inside?"

The young woman scowled but followed him inside, her darkened eyes flitting over her surroundings. It was a small shop, with a few display mannequins dressed up in different styles, each with a sign posted offering a tailor-to-fit option. There were a few women style articles, none of which offered tailoring-to-fit, but otherwise most were men's clothing. Jackets, suits, slacks, etc.

"These all seem so...costly. Do you get many customers...?" Alessia asked quietly, making small talk while her mind whirled in thought. Her thoughts so preoccupied her that she missed the tailor's reply. She didn't miss him grabbing her wrist again. Her scowl deepened. "What? Let..."

"All right, all right. I was just trying to get your attention." The tailor let go, his gaze shifting from the young woman's face to her wrist then back. His lips twitched. "...unless you don't mind me telling them you can use magic. I'm not an expert on others' thoughts, but considering they can't use magic, if they find out that you can, how long before they start blaming you? Especially considering you arrived right after that commotion in the woods the other night..."

"...Blackmail? Or..." Alessia cocked an eyebrow, her scowl shifting to a bemused expression. "Very well...what do you want?"

The tailor's mouth twitched again and he took out a note from his pocket. "Deliver this."

* * *

The dim lighting of the Antiquities shop cast a shroud of slate over everything. It was dismal, dreary, the way shadow clung to each and every object. Not that he noticed or even cared, his attention focused on his leg. He scowled, his dark hazel eyes narrowed as he tried using magic - first to fix his limp, then when that failed, to move his cane. That too ended in failure.

Gold grimaced and simply grabbed his cane, his expression darkening at the necessity of it. His eyes narrowed at the sound of his shop door opening despite the closed sign, and he almost growled at the person to go away.

"Papa!" Gideon's voice calling out morphed Gold's annoyed response to a delighted one. His dark gaze shifted to the door and his expression brightened seeing Belle, holding Gideon, approach. "Papa!"

"Belle, Gideon." He greeted and hurried to his feet, not caring about his limp. All that mattered was holding his son, the toddler's smile beaming. Gold took Gideon from Belle and kissed his forehead. The rambunctious toddler barely waited a moment before trying to escape his father's arms.

Belle flashed a small smile gazing upon her husband and son. A loving smile, though it changed to concern at the expression on Gold's face when Gideon cried to be let down. "...he's been like that since this morning, wanting to run around and play."

"Oh." Gold smiled briefly, reassured by Belle's words though still disappointed his son didn't want to be held. He didn't let Gideon down though, but rather held his son more firmly. "...We can't have him running around the shop though. Should we go to the park?" Gold asked, his question directed equally at Belle and Gideon.

Belle shook her head. "I have to finish up the shopping. You two can go though."

"All ri..." Gold faltered, his eyes widening. "Wait...today...why didn't you tell me you were going shopping this morning? I'd have helped..."

"...were you even home this morning?" Belle replied, her rebuke noticeable in her tone. She glanced behind Gold, at the vials and such arrayed on the display counter. Ever since the magic-draining curse or whatever hit Storybrooke, Gold had searched for ways to break it, often staying in his shop until dawn.

"Belle, I..." Gold started to explain and apologize, though he knew she wouldn't understand. His obsession with his magic had always been a sore subject between them, though it seemed to have gotten worse since the new curse hit. Though he conceded that his obsession with regaining his magic was likely the reason.

"...it's all right." Belle mumbled, gazing at Gideon. Her eyes flashed a mix of fear and relief. The image of her son nearly running into the tailor shop door and what may have happened had the stranger - Alessia - not stopped him, flooded her thoughts.

"...Belle? What is it?" Gold asked, noticing by the shift in his wife's voice and demeanor that she was worried.

"I..."

* * *

 _ **-The Enchanted Forest- Many Years Ago:**_

 _The young tailor gritted his teeth and leaned against a tall oak to catch his breath. His bandaged wrist, though free from the sling he'd had to wear for weeks, was still tender and throbbed at the slightest movement of his fingers. He grimaced. Despite the lush greenery of his surroundings and the vibrancy of the flora, he felt miserable._

 _Sliding to the ground carefully, he stared at his wrist and his vision blurred._

 _"Stupid..." He mumbled, before hissing when a sudden pang shot up from his wrist. He clenched his teeth, trying to stifle the cry threatening to burst from his throat. This forest, though gorgeous, was said to be home to a plethora of dangerous creatures - including ogres. The last thing he needed, especially with his sword arm injured, was to attract the beasts of the forest._

 _'If only I could've gotten uncle out here. I'd slice him open and leave him for the ogres to find. Or the wolves, or bears.' He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes, shuddering at his own thoughts. For all of his nearly twenty-two years, he had never imagined such a dark thing. In fact, the sight of blood had always left a squeamish ting in his stomach. But reflecting on what his uncle had done, he couldn't imagine he'd have a problem dumping that bastard in a ravine._

 _Once his sword arm was mended._

 _"Ah, hel..." A stranger approached, and midway through the greeting the young tailor grabbed the stranger's arm. His sharp eyes glared up at the stranger as he mustered all his strength and anger to appear threatening. He had discovered early on his journey not to underestimate intimidation as a means of avoiding conflicts. "...lo."_

 _"Who are you?" He hissed, trying to bolster his threatening stance, even though he was sitting on the forest floor. He bristled when the stranger glanced at his bandaged wrist._

 _"Ah, well...my name's not one you'd know, considering...nor is it important..." The stranger muttered, his voice trailing off. His deep, shrewd eyes swept over the tailor, mulling over what he observed, before lingering once more on the young tailor's wrist. "...if I may ask...your wrist is..."_

 _The tailor tensed, instinctively pulling his hand away when the stranger tried touching it. He cursed in pain when his wrist accidentally hit a tree branch. "Sh..."_

 _"Careful. Careful." The stranger mumbled before gently taking hold of the tailor's wounded wrist. He gingerly held the young man's arm, avoiding actually touching the bandaged part except to allow it to rest on his cloak draped knee. He tutted. "...this won't do...not at all..."_

 _"...What do you mean?" The young tailor asked after a moment's hesitation, his eyes narrowing. Though his wrist should've been in agony, the moment the stranger touched it, the pain vanished._

 _"...that such talented hands should be..." The stranger tutted again, his eyes shifting back to the tailor's face. "The belt you crafted for the head guard was exquisite. The masterpiece of a true artisan."_

 _"Uh, thank...huh?" The tailor blinked, his lips parted in surprise. "You know? That I crafted it...? But..."_

 _"Of course. Such fine craftsmanship could only come from someone with true skill. Of which that uncle of yours hasn't a modicum." The stranger paused, his shrewd eyes observing the tailor quietly for a few moments. "Um...I wonder if you could...do something for me. Craft something. A cloak..."_

 _The tailor shook his head, his expression regretful. He sighed. "As you can see, my tailoring days are likely over. Even if my wrist eventually mended, I doubt anything I crafted would be passable for someone who appreciates true craftsmanship like you."_

 _"Ah..." The stranger frowned, his lips pursed._

 _"...I was on my way to someone who could help. I heard tales about a powerful sorcerer known as the Dark..."_

 _"No. No. No." The stranger shook his head, his deep eyes becoming piercing. "You don't want him. His deals are...not the most ideal." He paused, his lips twisting in silent reflection. "...yes, maybe that...yeah. Yeah." The stranger mumbled to himself, stopping only after he took out a gauntlet from the satchel at his side. "Here, wear this. It should help stave off any pain or weakness."_

 _"I..." The tailor hesitated, leering at the gauntlet with suspicion. "It's enchanted? But...magic comes with a cost, right? At least that's what I heard..."_

 _"...Doesn't everything?" The stranger mumbled softly, then shook his head as though brushing away his own words. "Well...as long as you use its power only for tailoring, there shouldn't be any issue. And you can keep it for as long as you need, provided you craft me a most exquisite cloak. Your best, in fact. Nothing less will do."_

 _"I..." The tailor chewed on his lip, undecided until he slipped the gauntlet on at the stranger's urging. His eyes widened as he flexed his fingers for the first time in weeks pain free. "Whoa..."_

 _"So...? About the cloak..."_

 _"Sure. Yes. I'll do it." The tailor replied, still in awe at the comfort of the gauntlet._

 _"Excellent." The stranger said, turning as though to wander off, before turning back. "Just one more thing. When you're finished, send out a message for 'Lorkhan'. It'll find me."_

 _"Yes. Fine. Sure." The young tailor mumbled, his focus still on his arm. He failed to notice the stranger had slipped away as sudden as he'd appeared._


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Tainted Stars  
Chapter 4:**

 _9 months ago:_

 _"You're beautiful, luv." Killian whispered, lying down next to Emma on the suite's queen size bed. He grinned, relishing how peaceful and beautiful her slumbering face looked. Just gazing at that face and seeing its serenity had filled him with an indescribable feeling, one he dreaded losing. So much so that he had lain in silence, gazing at his wife's face for close to ten minutes nearly every morning the past few weeks._

 _It wasn't until now, the next to last day of their honeymoon, that he realized what it was he feared losing. It wasn't, he assumed at first, losing Emma - with everything they'd been through for each other and the lengths they went to be together, nothing would ever separate them. Of that he was certain. But what then was the fear tinging the love he felt gazing at his love's slumbering face?_

 _It was, he realized with a jolt, fear that this peace his wife could finally enjoy after all the battles she fought as the savior, could disappear. That it would fade once they returned to Storybrooke and Emma returned to worrying about the possibility of some new villain attacking or something going wrong. Though the great evil that Emma had been destined to fight was gone, she still worried about 'what if.' What if some new villain decides to attack Storybrooke or something goes wrong in the Enchanted Forest that affects them or their loved ones?_

 _All those battles Emma had fought as the savior had instilled a kneedling worry in her, and the past few weeks had worked as a respite for Emma, allowing her to truly relax and enjoy life. Killian couldn't help wondering if returning to Storybrooke would erase the true serenity he saw in his wife's sleeping face. He briefly entertained the thought of asking her if they should move from Storybrooke, perhaps travel the world in his ship, and just live in the now without worry. But he knew she would never agree - even if they traveled extensively, she would always want to return to Storybrooke._

 _"...how long are you going to just keep watching me sleep?" Emma mumbled, opening her eyes and smiling. She chuckled at the surprised look Killian gave._

 _"...how long have you been awake?"_

 _"Long enough to know you think I'm beautiful." Emma teased and kissed her husband. "And that you ordered room service."_

 _"Aye, on both accounts." Killian kissed her back, a bit embarrassed that his wife had been awake nearly the whole time he'd been gazing at her. "You could've let me know you were awake, luv. We could've spent the last quarter hour doing something we both would enjoy." He teased and kissed her again more fervently, his hand cuddling her back and bringing her closer._

 _"I find the idea of you watching me sleep enjoyable." Emma replied between kisses, cradling her arms around Killian's neck. "That's why I let you think I was asleep longer each morning for the past twelve days."_

 _"You knew...?" Killian shook his head, feeling foolish yet still smiling. Though he was slightly embarrassed, he reveled in the fact that Emma hadn't fooled him the whole time._

 _Emma smiled and started to kiss him again more sensuously, when a knock on the suite door interrupted them. "...I'm guessing that's room service."_

 _"No need to stop, luv. This is the honeymoon suite, I'm sure they are well aware what..." The knocking continued, louder than before and more persistent. Enough that it dampened the mood. Killian grimaced and stood up, annoyed. "Bloody hell! I'll just go tell them to bugger off." He said while slipping on a pair of trousers._

 _"Wait, I'll..."_

 _"Hey. I know you're in there, Emma." The person knocking called out from behind the door, his voice surprising both occupants into silence. "I need your help."_

 _"That...that sounds like..." Killian mumbled, furrowing his brow._

 _"Yes. It does." Emma quickly threw on her night robe and tied it closed, before heading to answer the door, Killian beside her. As she swung it open, she felt confused and worried and alarmed._

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Present day:**

Gold held his son in his arms as Gideon drifted off to sleep. He kissed the top of the toddler's head before laying him down in the crib, being careful not to wake him up. It had been exhausting taking care of the rambunctious three year old, more so since he couldn't use magic to fix his limp or to keep Gideon from getting hurt.

The three year old was always searching for more things to get into and explore, especially if it involved climbing onto things or knocking stuff over. Knowing that there were too many dangerous things Gideon could get into at his shop, Gold had decided to watch him at home while Belle finished her shopping.

"Sleep tight." Gold whispered as he tucked in his son. He smiled at the boy, his mind distracted from all his recent obsession with regaining magic by old memories of his first son. Though he felt almost lost without magic, for the past few weeks whenever he took care of Gideon, he felt nostalgic. Baelfire as a toddler had been almost as energetic as Gideon, and Gold couldn't help comparing his experiences as a first time father to his experiences now.

Not that things were much different - the curse that was draining magic from Storybrooke, left him a cripple raising a son. It was uncanny, the similarity, though there were plenty of differences too. The technology of this world made things easier even without magic for starters. On top of that, he had Belle who was more supportive than Milah had ever been.

Gold sighed and limped back towards the kitchen after making sure the baby monitor was turned on. When the magic-draining curse hit Storybrooke, and it was evident that it wasn't going to be easy to reverse, Belle had convinced him to buy a crib to keep downstairs at home. It was to make watching Gideon easier for him, and though Belle had considered it a nice way to show she still trusted him to be able to watch a rambunctious toddler, he disliked it. It was a reminder of his need for magic to not feel powerless.

"I will undo this curse." Gold muttered, his eyes darkening as they set on the groceries Belle had bought earlier. Leaning on his cane, he studied one of the jars of food. There was nothing particularly interesting about it, except the traces of magic he detected from it. He silently picked it up, observing it, his lips twitching. "Someone used magic to fix this..."

His eyes narrowed, lips pulled taut as he mulled things over - he already had an idea of who the magic-user was: the stranger Belle had mentioned. Alessia. The woman who had helped to stop Gideon from getting hurt, according to Belle, and who Belle had invited over sometime as thanks.

"It seems I should go thank this Alessia in person."

* * *

The sky overhead was partly overcast, though it just made the sun rays that did shine through seem brighter. And the greenery surrounding her was peaceful. Not that one could tell by her furrowed brow and clenched jaw.

"Come on." Alessia mumbled, following after the letter the tailor had given her to deliver. She had briefly considered checking the town census for a Lorkhan, but dismissed it. There wasn't anyone by that name in Storybrooke, at least she'd never heard of someone having that name - neither here, in Storybrooke, nor in the Enchanted Forest.

The tailor had insisted that the man in question was in Storybrooke though, and that she would find him. Or rather that the letter would. Shrugging, she had proceeded to allow the letter to lead the way, under the assumption that the tailor meant it literally. The letter had borne traces of magic, though she couldn't pinpoint the nature exactly.

When she had allowed the letter to drift though, it had started toward a location she knew wasn't right. She had tensed and scowled, considering the possibility of a connection between the Lorkhan the letter was addressed to and the shop. That wasn't impossible. Yet...going to that shop and meeting with its owner was not something she could do.

She had nearly sighed in relief when the letter had suddenly drifted away from that shop, and she followed it quickly. It wasn't until she reached the forest trail that she recognized where it was leading her. The forested area where she'd arrived the morning before. Her furrowed brow deepened as the letter, floating until then, fell to the forest floor.

"Hello? Lorkhan? Are you around?" She called out after a moment, uncertain. She sensed something, but it was vague and brief. Sighing, she stepped forward to retrieve the letter, only to be cut off by a hooded figure appearing beside the letter. She blinked, tensing up cautiously. "...Lorkh-?"

"Shh." The hooded figure shushed her, complete with the finger to lip gesture, while his other hand tightly clenched a dagger. Alessia noticed it but remained silent, her heart thumping beneath her ribcage. Her eyes followed along as the figure picked up the letter, the way he moved familiar yet also somehow wrong. "...Jephre finally finished it? Took him long en..." The hooded man froze, his jaw clenching as he read the letter. His lips twitched and the next moment he let out a brief, mirthless laugh. "...so he thinks he knows my game, does he? Too bad. I have no patience for fools."

Lorkhan crumbled the note and then glanced up at Alessia, noting the mix of recognition and confusion in her eyes. His lips twitched, his eyes mirroring the same question as hers, albeit with less confusion. His hand twitched as he noticed her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"...I suspected you'd be here, considering..." He said after a pause, tapping the dagger against his palm in thought, before sliding it into his belt beneath the cloak. Alessia listened quietly as the man mumbled, more to himself than to her. "You're not quite her though...or she's not quite you. Time...different birth order as well. Hm." Lorkhan brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth as he mulled things over. He was about to say more when the motor of an approaching vehicle could be heard. He tutted, then flicked his wrist before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Alessia gasped after the man vanished, then stumbled to her knees. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she took in a few deep breaths to settle herself.

"Hey! Are you all right?" The driver asked as he hurried towards Alessia, his eyes still wide and glancing towards where the hooded stranger had been. _'That was magic...'_

"It did...it did make it back...it...I..." Alessia mumbled, oblivious to the driver even as he helped her up. She swallowed, steadying herself enough to stand. "I need to hurry. I need to..."

"Hey wait." The driver grabbed her arm as she started to head away, his voice finally reaching the young woman's ears. He drew in a breath as she turned, her chin and cheek bones striking in how familiar they seemed. "You..."

"Grand-papa." Alessia mumbled upon sight of the man, her face lit in recognition. The next moment her eyes widened as she realized her gaffe. Before the man could do more than gape 'what?' she teleported away in a puff of magic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Tainted Stars**

 **Chapter 5:** Weaving Threads

-9 months ago: -

"I need your help."

"...Gideon? Why...? How...?" Emma stared at the young man, flabbergasted. Though he seemed younger than his previous adult self, she recognized Gold's and Belle's son. "But...you returned to being a baby after the final battle...you should be only two. How...?"

"First, come inside." Killian interrupted, recovering from the shock before his wife. "Though there may not be anyone else staying on this floor, I'd rather not have any staff nosing in."

"Than..." Gideon, stepping into the suite, started to thank the pirate captain before where he was dawned on him. His expression shifted from alarmed to befuddled to horrified within seconds. "...what is today's date?" He asked, tentatively, though he seemed to already suspect the answer. Once Emma told him, he cursed loudly. "Shit!"

"Uh, Gideon, what..."

"This is too far back. The spell...damn it."

"'Too far back?' 'Spell?'" Emma, thrown at first, took a moment to decipher what the young man was mumbling about. She understood the truth the next moment, same as Killian. "You didn't...you can't have..."

"...she isn't even...she's going to...shit." Gideon mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. Seemly oblivious to Emma and Killian.

"Boy, look." Killian started, grabbing Gideon's arm. "Since you had the gall to interrupt our honeymoon, you bloody hell better tell us what's going on."

Gideon tensed at first, but then relaxed. At least back to his previous alarm level. "All right. I will. I just...I need to...I can't risk jeopardizing things..."

"Let's start by you answering this simple inquiry: you're from the future and used a time travel spell to get here, correct?" Killian interrupted, his patience low. Gideon simply nodded. "All right. Why have you traveled into the past? And why seek us out? Why not just head to Storybrooke?"

"I assumed I would arrive in Storybrooke. We were in Storybrooke when the spell activated. So I assumed that's where we'd both arrive." Gideon replied, skipping to Killian's last question.

"'We?' There's someone with you? Someone else who came into the past?" Emma asked, immediately shifting into 'savior' mode.

"Yes. I was trying to stop her from activating the spell, but failed and got sucked into it with her." Gideon paused, his demeanor wired and jumpy - twice it seemed like he was about to say something more, but decided against it. It was enough to annoy Killian anew.

"Look, you..." Killian started, his annoyance keenly noticeable through his face and body language. Emma interrupted him though, having sensed his agitation.

"Gideon, we understand that you don't want to risk jeopardizing the future by revealing too much about it, just tell us what's going on. If need be, we can have Regina or your father whip up a memory potion back in Storybrooke."

"Not my father." Gideon shook his head and tensed, his eyes more alarmed than earlier. "He can't know any of this. If...I wouldn't be able to not tell him that m...and if he finds out, he'll do the same as Alesh."

"Alesh? W...Is that the one who you came back with? The one you tried to stop?" Emma asked, to which Gideon nodded. "Who is she?"

"..." Gideon nearly answered but bit his tongue. His gaze shifted to a wall clock as he recalled the date Emma had given. "I shouldn't...she won't be born for another two years. Telling could stop her from..."

Killian and Emma shared a look, thinking about the time the two of them had time traveled. Though both of them were curious, they understood Gideon's reluctance - changes to the past could damage the future. And the longer Gideon and - Alesh - stood in the past, the worse things could become.

"Fair enough. If you think it'll damage the future, you don't have to tell us who she is. But Gideon..." Emma replied, arms crossed. Her brow furrowed slightly, the expression on Gideon's face not what she'd expected. Though, going by how he blinked and stammered when she repeated his name, it was clear he hadn't heard her. "Gideon...?"

"Sorry, I..." Gideon shook his head, trying to dispel a thought and the gnawing it caused in his gut. He'd paled considerably, the question of 'how' did he overshoot the time travel mark so much, having morphed to 'why.' "I was just...I can't tell you about Alessia or...I...we need to stop her."

"We will." Emma replied, about to say something further when a rhythmic knocking echoed from the suite's entrance. It was a tapping that seemed both close and distant, like it was both inside her head and outside. She shook her head, dispelling the sound from her even as it tried consuming her consciousness.

Magic.

"Killian, co..." She started to warn her husband, to tell him to cover his ears, but blanched when she realized it was too late. The curse had already frozen him in place, and sapped his movement and awareness. Her eyes widened when she realized that Gideon too, had fallen victim to the curse as well. 'No.'

Emma hurried to her husband, horrified. It lessened slightly as a small hope flickered in her thoughts - true love's kiss...

"Killian." She closed her eyes, and reached up to bring her lips to his, her heart beating wildly. Behind her, foot steps echoed as a man approached.

"...that won't work." The man said, smirking; his smug expression grew as he was proven right.

"No..." Emma gazed up at Killian, the curse still as strong. She swallowed, holding back the tears in her eyes to face the unwelcomed interloper. Even before she saw the man, she knew who he was - it'd taken a moment but she recognized his voice. "Hades."

* * *

 _(23 Years After Present Day)_

 _'No.' She gasped as her brain and consciousness cleared, no longer befuddled. The curse that had seeped into the very core of her being, tainting her with what could only be described as a madness, slowly faded. And as it did, it left a gnawing dread that was only worsened by the sight which greeted her. "...no. No. It can't..."_

 _"Alesh?"_

 _She barely registered someone calling her name, nor did she notice the sound of footsteps approaching. Her attention was locked on the scene before her and only shifted when she realized she clenched something tightly in her hand. It felt as though her whole being froze as she looked at the object, her insides burning with dread. 'No.'_

 _"Hey..." There was a pause and an intake of breath as the person that approached her took in the scene. "Shit...Alesh, what did you...?"_

 _"I didn't...I don't remem...I couldn't..." She trembled and dropped the item she held, and it fell to the ground with a thud as she backed away. Even as she did so, she felt the insidious pull of the object, tempting her._

 _"You don't remember...? Are you kidding m...oh." Her brother's tone shifted as realization dawned on him. "The curse he put on...it affected you as well."_

 _"I didn't...I..." She swallowed, turning away from the scene in front of them but also refusing to face her brother. 'It's my fault...just like with mom...it's my...'_

 _"Alesh, it's not..." Her brother, understanding what she was thinking, tried reassuring her, but was interrupted. His eyes widened as a portal appeared a few feet away and someone, clad in a sort of milky-white crystal armor, stepped through. He scowled at the being, his body tense and defensive. "You caused this. You..."_

 _"...I tried to warn him." The being spoke, though it was impossible to tell where his mouth was beneath that bright and strange armor. It was impossible to tell the being's gender, though his voice was undoubtedly male._

 _"You son of a..."_

* * *

 **Present Day: Storybrooke**

Alessia blinked, turning away from the sable cloak and the crystal emblem etched on its clasp. She bit hard on her lip, drawing herself out of the memory. Mulling over things and getting wrapped in self-pity or self-loathing wouldn't fix anything.

 _'Focus. You came back to do a job. So do it, before you run out of time.'_ She berated herself, and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. _'Jyggalag's protection will only last a short time longer. And...'_

She took in a deep breath as the cloak glowed and its enchantment spread over her. An occurrence both reassuring and dread inducing. Though the spell worked as it was meant to, the fact that it was necessary meant what had happened in the woods was real.

That hooded man, his voice so...familiar...had been able to control her.

"Hopefully, the primordial magic infused in this cloak will protect me long enough to do what I came to do." She mumbled, about to magically teleport herself elsewhere, when her door opened.

"Wh...oh!" The young woman who barged in blinked, a few folded towels and sheets in her arms. "I was just going to tidy up and...Red said you'd gone out..."

"Um..." Alessia, after a moment of hesitance, gave a polite smile and forewent using magic to teleport. She'd already forgot about the curse and used magic in front of a witness just a handful of minutes ago. Not only that, she'd blurted out something that could risk everything she'd come to do - she didn't need to compound on that risk. "I...try not to bother people..."

"Not at all. It's just surprising that you got in without Red or Granny noticing you. Though I guess it's possible." The young woman explained and placed the towels and bed sheets on a table by the room's armoire. "I'm Dorothy."

"Hi. I'm Alessia." Alessia greeted. "I was just about to head out..."

"Oh, all right. Um, just so you know there's someone look..." Dorothy started to say, but Alessia was already exiting the room and before the former could finish her sentence, the latter was already heading downstairs. "...ing for you."

She shrugged and sighed, turning back to the towels and linens. _'...I can't wait until Red and I can go back to Oz.'_


End file.
